Recovering after Death
by EleanorOTH
Summary: suicide attempts. It about Peyton and Lucas after brooke dies.


Lucas had just arrived in LA whilst Peyton was giving birth to there 2nd child; Lucas had no idea of course that Peyton was pregnant. Peyton was the only one who knew she was having another child; she had blocked everyone out of her life including Lucas. Lucas was in LA for the premiere of his film "Unkindness of Ravens".

Whilst lying on the hospital bed holding her new born son Peyton received a call from Lucas as he had just landed, Peyton not knowing what to do rejected his call and turned her phone off.

Brooke has been dead for three years but Peyton still was unable to go back to normal, she didn't see that she should be living if her best friend couldn't enjoy life with her. Peyton had made numerous attempts to kill herself but had never succeeded. The first was the day off Brooke's funeral:

"_Peyton, come on… We'll be late," shouted Lucas. "Peyton?" He got no reply. Lucas opened the bathroom door to find Peyton lying with blood pouring from her wrists; she had used a meat knife to slit her wrists and as she was bleeding to death. Lucas single-handedly got her to the nearest hospital safely – fortunately, she hadn't cut any veins or arteries._

The day of Brooke's funeral was postponed to a later date and everyone attended, even Peyton. Everyone could see that Peyton was hurting, but she wouldn't let anyone in to try and heal her pain until one night when the 2nd child was conceived:

_Lucas came home to an empty house again, wondering where Peyton had gotten to this time. As he was ringing Nathan to see if he had seen her, she walked through the door with red eyes and a box of letters that Brooke had sent to her over the past ten years or so. Seeing she was upset, Lucas ran over and hugged Peyton. Then Peyton kissed Lucas for the first time since Brooke's death and it ended up in the bedroom, for that one night only Peyton let Lucas in; that was a rare night, and the next day Peyton was back to being depressed._

Peyton was starting to think of what to call the baby boy when she suddenly realised that Lucas should be here to name the child. She burst out in tears, having another breakdown. She rang Haley and told her everything about the child and how she was feeling about Brooke's death. That was the time when Peyton understood that she needed to get on with her life and stop dwelling in the past. Haley arrived with Jamie and they invited the newborn into the world. As Haley was holding the baby, she started to think of when Peyton went crazy and tried to kill herself for the second time. She wasn't sure if Peyton was up to looking after another baby:

_Peyton had came home from work with her daughter Ellie, named after her mother, and had started to make the tea when she suddenly burned herself on the hot pan. She thought that something that got her mind off Brooke's death for even a second should deserve a second chance, so she taped her hand to the hot pans and sat screaming in agony; her clothes caught fire, and if it weren't for her daughter Ellie then she wouldn't be alive. Ellie rang an ambulance and Peyton again was saved._

Peyton told Haley not to tell Lucas about the child; Haley said if he asked she wouldn't lie, but otherwise her lips were sealed. Peyton decided not to name the baby until she had told Lucas about him. Haley thought it would be a good idea if Peyton had a shrink to resolve her problems, so Haley told Peyton she needed one. Peyton flipped out - Haley told her if she didn't see a shrink then she would tell Lucas about the baby… Peyton reluctantly agreed.

Peyton was nervous about her meetings with her shrink because she new that there was so much wrong with her life and she didn't want someone to point them out for her. She was scared of facing the truth about her life, about the mistakes she had made since Brooke died. Peyton first appointment was four days after her baby boy was born and she was so worried she made herself throw up but Haley still made her go.

The first meeting was brutal, the shrink asked Peyton lots of questions and at the end of it she told her what was wrong with her life and what needed to happen, knowing this was not going to happen overnight the shrink supplied Peyton with some books to read about depression and the stages of grieving. Peyton had no intention of reading them any time soon so when she got home, she was currently still living with Lucas, she stored the books into Lucas's draws knowing he wouldn't be back for a week or so.

Even thought Peyton was still depressed she felt a little bit happier inside knowing she had another child and soon her life would be progressing, this made Peyton feel happy but suddenly there was a knock at the door, the man at the door was informing Peyton that her little girl Ellie had ran away and hadn't been seen since break time in school, which was when she disappeared. Know one had seen her go. Peyton fell to the floor, she didn't no what to do, she new she hadn't paid much attention to her because of Brooke's death but now Peyton was devastated.


End file.
